


Like waking up from a fantasy

by theleftboobgrabber



Series: Tumblr fics [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary wants good things for Magnus and Alec, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, happens in the alternative universe of 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary wants to help the boys realize their potential as a couple...<br/>(or, the mostly accidental acquisition of Chairman Meow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like waking up from a fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to help me cope with the heartbreak that happened in 1x09
> 
> If you loved it, kudos and comments are ALWAYS a good way to show it, or consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/theleftboobgrabber/)!

Clary never stole a thing in her life.

That’s why she’s a bit nervous as she stealthy (she hopes) breaks into this universe Magnus and Alec’s loft to steal a goddamn picture.

*

She doesn’t really get why it’s important for her, but it is. Alec might be an ass with her back home, but he’s hurting and she doesn’t like it. In fact, no one likes it. Clary believes he’s so caught up in his spiral of _mustsacrificesmyselfnotgoodenoughfollowtherules_ that he can’t see how much him being hurt is wrecking Jace and Izzy. Someone needs to act.

She knows that Magnus tried with all his heart. Look where it got him: when she left her reality, the warlock had been half drunk on bourbon yet still painfully aware of his failure.

“Biscuit, don’t let any boy make you feel like this, promise me will you?” he begged her, playing idly with his glass. “Can’t believe I actually fell for that again…” he added in a murmure.

Meliorn and Jace had dismissed the drunk warlock, too busy raiding his loft for the ingredients the spell they were going to use required. Reality wrapping or whatever… Simon would have know how to call it.

*

That’s why she is here, because Magnus (and Alec) deserves to know it could work, that they could make it. And since Alec would never believe her, she needs to steal one of the many framed pictures she seen, bemused, on the loft walls.

Alec and Magnus on a beach. Alec showing some kind of big blue crab with a disgusted expression on his face. Magnus holding the cats. Magnus and Isabelle playing baseball. Jace’s stupid smile looking at Alec and Magnus, all three of them in suits. A candid shot of Alec, a bit blurry, smiling so much at something out of the frame it was painful to watch. Magnus again, soaking wet in London. Magnus and Alec all over the pictures, a life of happiness and love.

Clary has half the mind to steal them all and to throw them at her Alec’s thick head, shouting “ARE YOU GOING TO LOVE YOURSELF GOD DAMMIT?!”. Obviously she isn’t going to that. She’ll probably miss and Alec would never let her live a single day without mocking her for it. He’s a ass that way.

She still has some difficulties processing the differences of this world, the things she saw, what she felt. How everyone was just so happy and settled with their life. How she had fitted.

How her father had seemed so essential to her life here. She shrugged the thought, drying her tears with her sleeve. This was an old pain but Valentines wasn’t something she could fix in her world. Unlike Alec’s life, he was beyond repair.

*

She realizes anxiously she has to pick one quickly, because she stayed here far too long. Meliorn had insisted that she could either stay stuck here, or brought back at any moment. The spell wasn’t stable enough to be sure.

That’s when she sees the cats running toward her, like bloodhounds. She doesn’t think, she just step on the side, avoiding Church’s claws in her thighs but getting the Chairman right on her face. She screams.

The tiny demon is trying to scalp her and losing her footing, hits the wall violently, knocking a few frames. The world flattens suddenly, pressure all over her and her vision goes out for a second. Fuck her time here his out.

*

She doesn’t reappear at the portal with Meliorn and Jace.

No. She crashes down Magnus’ loft, the warlock screaming and summoning his magic at the same time, ready for a fight, even with his hungover killing him.

“Clary! How the fuck did you get… is that a cat?”

Shit.

SHIT.

Clary had stole a cat. The little devil must have been sucked here with her.

The chairman was between Clary and Magnus now, looking around madly, the way someone projected in a alternative version of his home would. Pure cat panic.

“Surprise?” she tried.

*

She’s gone in a dash, looking apologetic for dropping a furious cat (“What kind of name his Chairman Meow anyway?”) in his hands and running away because she knows where to find Valentines now.

There was something weird in the way she refused to meet his eyes, but Magnus is too tired to care. Damn those shadowhunter kids and their constant drama.

*

Magnus finds later the other item Clary brought with her on this side by accident.

The glass is broken but it’s nothing that he can’t fix, unlike some things. Magnus snaps his fingers and it is whole again.

The picture under it is unassuming enough. This Magnus (a shy looking thing dressed horrendously) is looking straight at Maryse fucking Lightwood. Both are sitting and seems in the middle of an intense conversation. Alec, of all the people, has an arm casually thrown around Magnus smaller frame, bejeweled hand resting on his shoulder. He’s looking so gorgeous and at ease that Magnus can’t believe it’s him at first. It hurts Magnus’ soul that it’s not him. Not his Alec.

Not that he has any claim about calling him his.

The cat is looking at him curiously from under a bookshelf. Poor little guy is probably confused by all of this, scared by everything. Scared by Magnus and the magic that his pouring from his hand, out of control.

Magnus puts the picture down and promises himself he will destroy it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd (and since i have a very french way of speaking english, i'm sorry for that)  
> Title from _Where Do We Go From Here - Ruelle_


End file.
